Alicia Clark/Season 1/So Close, Yet So Far
When the episode opens we see Alicia walking down a street and going into what turns out to be the Sale home where her boyfriend Matt Sale lives with his parents. The front door is open and she goes in cautiously calling our for Matt as she does. In the living area a small table is overturned and a vase of flowers is on the floor. Alicia carries on through the house and finds Matt very ill and with a high temperature. She calls 911 (off-screen) but the service is busy. She also tries to call Matt's parents but with no success, they are in Vegas but due to be back that day. Alicia then calls her mother who tells her to stay away from Matt and that they are on their way. Alicia tries to get Matt into the bath (off-screen) to bring down his temperature but she's not able to do that as being touched hurts Matt too much. When Madison, Travis and Nick arrive Madison is quite agitated and keeps on insisting that Alicia keep away from Matt. Alicia refuses to do this. Whilst she is out of the room (at Travis' request) to get some water Travis discovers that Matt has been bitten on the left shoulder. It's not clear whether Alicia saw this, she certainly may have done but doesn't remark on it - and does ask what they are talking about when she comes back into the room. Madison again tries to get her away from Matt by saying that they will call 911 from the car and again Alicia resists and goes to Matt. Matt refuses the water and persuades her to go with her mother, he tells her that he will be ok, that his parents will be back later. She tells him that she loves him and that she won't leave him alone, he replies that he loves her too and that is why she has to go. He seems to understand better than she does how ill he is, he hugs her and Madison gathers her up and they leave. She doesn't see Matt catch her mother's eye to call her over, or see her mother mouth "Thank you" to Matt. Arriving back at the Clark home Alicia goes straight inside and does not witness the conversation between Madison, Travis, Joanna Cruz or the exchange with Peter Dawson. Alicia goes into her room and sits at her dressing table. The mirror is covered with pictures of Matt and of her and Matt together; there's a letter from UC Berkeley on the dresser. As she's sitting there her mother calls her telling her to bring the bucket - for Nick. She ignores her at first but then goes and takes it to him. She's supportive to Nick and worries aloud to her mom about how ill Nick is, that he won't be able to travel etc. During her conversation with Madison her mother realizes that she can get the medicine Nick needs from her school. She makes Alicia promise not to leave Nick alone and goes. Alicia makes Nick some soup and brings him water to drink but he refuses both and Alicia, losing patience, prepares to go and care for Matt. Nick reminds her that she promised not to go and Alicia shouts at him, reminding him of all the promises he has broken - and leaves Nick shouting back at her and asking her to stay as she goes out of the front door. Halfway down the driveway Nick stops shouting and she hears him fall inside the house. When Nick stays silent she rushes back inside and finds him having a seizure on the floor of the lounge. She deals with the seizure and probably saves Nick's life, not for the first time given the calm way she reacts. She's very angry with him though. When we see her next she is cleaning the floor where Nick vomited. She and Nick talk but she is still angry with him. She worries aloud to Nick that no one has called. Nick says that he is sorry, she quietly tells him that she hates him and he replies "I know." Later, when Madison returns from the school and from dropping Tobias at home it is evening and dark. Alicia tells her about Nick's seizure and then goes into her room where she tries to get in contact with Matt. She asks Madison what has happened but gets no reply. When she comes out of her room she looks out of the front window. She sees Joanna Cruz over the road and Peter Dawson shuffling down his drive but doesn't understand what she has seen. She asks her mother, again, what has happened, she can see how upset and shaken Madison is. Madison is about to answer her when they hear Joanna Cruz screaming. Alicia looks out again and tells her mother that Mr Dawson is hurting her. She tries to go and help her but Madison blocks the front door. At this point Alicia is the only member of the Clark family that has not encountered one of the Infected, her understanding of what is happening is even more limited than everyone else's. She believes that Matt's illness is a bad case of 'flu.http://www.aol.com/build/519050286/ Video Of Interview References Category:Character Episode Plot Articles